metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution (Metro Last Light Level)
Revolution is the twelfth level of Metro: Last Light. Overview In this level, Artyom must sneak or fight his way out of a Red held station. Diary Entries 14. After heading through the metal detectors and heading downstairs, head into the left room, it’s on the desk. 15. After listening to the two soldiers in the storage area talking about the Frontline mission from Metro 2033. Continue walk forward past the storage area and you will encounter a soldier working out. It is hanging on the right, past the desk. 16. It’s on the desk right next to the switch you have to pull to deactivate the fan, up top. 17. After climbing through the fan, climb down the ladder and there will be a desk in front of you, the notes are on the desk. Moral Points Gain: *Get out of the storage room you start in at beginning of this level and go downstairs to listen to the guard reporting in on the intercom. *Listen to the two soldiers in the storage area talking about the Frontline mission from Metro 2033. *Listen to the crane operators discussing moving radioactive materials. *Do not disturb the men doing the service check and keep following them until they finish the checking procedure and talk about a smoke break. *After the service check room and going through a big fan, listen to the conversation between two men right after climbing down the ladder. *When you get to the area with the machine gun platform, listen to the conversation between the machine gunner and a soldier. *Complete the level without killing any humans, points will still be given if player triggers alarms. Lose: *Kill the civilian crane operator near the armored train. Trivia *An in game joke can be found in the area after Artyom goes through the giant fan. In one of the corners close to the exit there will be a box. Opening the box will reveal a smaller box, opening that box will yield yet another box, inside that box there will be a final small box. Inside the box there will be a single MGR. **Another in game joke can be found in the second room (where the piano is) after the storage room. There is a fake bomb inside of a locker beside the doorway. **Said bomb can actually explode if hit with a shotgun blast, several handgun bullets or assault rifle bursts. Same goes for the bomb found in the initial area, just before heading downstairs. *The two Reds who talk about the events of Frontline (Level) speculate about how both sides were wiped out. The explanations they give include a single man (Artyom) and the mythical tunnel demon known as the "Dark Rail Tracer". In the officially canon storyline, Artyom killed everyone in that level, however in game the choice is made by players. Notes *In the initial area, downstairs in the locker room you'll find a safe key on top of a table next to the stairs. Just climb up again, where the Reds make a bomb out of a fuel canister, stick to the edge so you can reach the third floor. Then you should see a gate. Open it and discover a Lolife with long barrel and red dot, along with the safe, which contains MGRs. *In the next room where the Red is exercising you'll find another safe key located on a small dresser next to the sofa. The matching safe is in the storage room, where a Red is telling the story about the Dark Railtracer to his comrade. *A third safe key can be found in one of the switchboard compartments in the generator room. The matching safe is in the control room, where you need to push the brakes for the fan to stop. *A fourth safe key is located on the crate where the soldiers are gambling (sort-of). Once their game is over they will disperse, then it is possible to sneak up and grab the key. The matching safe can be found on the top of a nearby shelf (behind/opposite the gamblers) accessed by a ladder. The ladder is near the crane. Bugs * In the room after the storage room there is wood laying against some metal boxes that can be walked over to fall into the boxes behind the wood. It is possible to get out by walking along the wall beside the locker. *It's possible to fall through the stage, simply crawl up the crane after it moves and walk along the vents where the wall is slanted. Doing so reveals the model of a sun. *In the room where the men are checking equipment there is a guy doing some work on a panel. When knocked out the sparks from what he was doing before can still keep going off in a loop as if they were still doing their job. *The safe near the crane where the men are playing poker is already open, you thus do not need a key. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels